ZPHR
by Minecraftian BOSS
Summary: It is the start of a new year for students at Beacon Academy. Four new students are just starting their first year, and are going to have a hell of time. Includes OCs, Canon Characters, and events rewritten from the original storyline.
1. A New Day Starts

"Would all first year students please report to the auditorium for travel to initiation. Thank you for complying." Glynda Goodwitch said over the intercom.

"Come on slow poke! We need to get ready for initiation!" A tall man who looks to be too old to be a first year is standing outside a room. He is roughly six feet tall, with long silver hair going far down his back. He has a long sword on his back, resting in a scabbard looking to be from a very old civilization. Probably a family heirloom. He is wearing thin leather boots, one that goes all the way up his right leg, the other going half way up his left. He also has leather gauntlets on both hands.

"Just a minute, Zerr! There isn't a need to rush, we won't be late by more than five minutes!"

"Parole, I think I know by now how long it takes you to prepare Bromyde. It takes fucking forever!"

"Zerr, no need to curse is there? And don't you think I know that by now too?"

"Then why does it still take forever, eh?"

"What about your weapon? How long does Tradokil take to clean?"

"About two minutes."

"Fine. I'll clean Bromyde when we get there."

A young girl of about 17 years old, the normal for this school actually, comes out of the room. She is about five foot two inches tall, and has long flame and ice colored hair weaving around itself in a beautiful fashion. She is very beautiful herself. She has a gigantic broad sword strapped to her back. She is walking very slowly out of the door, most likely from the weight of the sword. It is almost the same size she is. She makes a slight motion with her right hand in the air, and stands up straight as if the sword isn't even there and skips off. "Come on Zerr! Didn't you say we need to hurry?"

"Finally! Hey, wait up!"

As the two get to the auditorium, they meet up with other first years there. There are a few interesting ones this year it seems. Some girls for sure, but also quite a lot of boys. Zerrakyo thinks it is a bit weird, but he sees a fifteen year old girl in a red hood there. He decides that if a nineteen year old male like him could get in, why couldn't a young girl be able to?

During the talk given by Glynda and Ozpin, Parole wouldn't stay still. She kept wondering off. Zerrakyo knew this was normal, but he also knew it was normal for her to get into trouble when this happened. He tried to stay close by.

Glynda saw Zerrakyo and Parole running about, and shouted at them, "Do you two little kids think you could stay still for perhaps one more minute, while we get this done?!"

"Now now, Glynda. Let them be. I love seeing when new students are eager and full of energy," Ozpin said to her.

Glynda just scoffs at his infinite wisdom again. The briefing continues, while Parole keeps bouncing about. Soon the talk is over, and everyone gets into an air ship to head to the initiation spot.

"Your objective is to get to the temple at the back of this forest, and collect one relic from the temple. After you have your relic, you must make it back here, hopefully in one piece. I have heard talk of teams going around. Let me clarify. The first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the duration of your stay at this academy. Your will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin explained.

Zerrakyo heard the young girl from earlier scream "What?!" One by one as everyone was launched off, Zerrakyo tried to stay close to Parole. He found it was harder than he originally thought. He wasn't expecting her to use her semblance to land farther than he did. He instantly rushed out to find her.

As that was happening, Parole was happily flying through the air. She knew Ozpin was watching her, because she was still flying farther and farther after everyone else had landed. She didn't care though. It was gonna make a hell of a story later!

Back up on the hill where Ozpin and Glynda stood, a man in a dark blue cloak walked up to them. "Are you sure about this?" He said to Ozpin, "I don't think they will be able to take me on, do you?"

"You don't need to fight all out, although I am sure you would love to. I just need to know their strengths. Something has been bugging me since those four joined. I need to know what it is. They seem... Different than the rest."

"As you wish, Master." The man in the cloak bow and jumps off towards the first years going out.

Somewhere in the forest, a man in full knight's armor, minus the helmet, was running through the bushes. He was about four feet six inches tall. He heard a noise and turned with his sword drawn, but it turned out to be another student. They looked each other in the eyes, and an understanding was formed. They are now partners for life.

"My name is Reduco Calcuro. What is yours?" The man in the knight's armor said.

"Hyperion. I guess it is a pleasure to meet you? You seem to have an interesting weapon at least." Hyperion was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, he had wooden stakes strapped around his upper body, not including his chest area. He is about five foot four inches tall. his voice signified that his personality consisted of either extreme annoyance most of the time, or just the attitude of "Why do I have to do this?" Assuming it was the former, he might be trouble. If of course it was the latter, then it could be interesting. This man did not seem to be stupid even the tiniest of bit.

Reduco had a sword and shield connected by a chain. The chain was sparkling. Hyperion has a box on his back. It was blue and green.

"It is rather interesting. Since we are partners now, I guess I should explain it. This is called The Garrison. My shield can absorb all forms of physical energy, including any powered by dust or even science, such as potential and kinetic energy. This chain is made from a special dust from the Schnee company that can allow the shield to do this, and then gives the energy to my sword. When I swing my sword, what ever it hits will receive the energy I put into the swing, but also the amount absorbed by the shield." Reduco seemed happy to explain it. "What about yours? That box is it I assume?"

"Yes." Hyperion took the box off his back, and it unfolded to form a Pendulum Scythe Beta. "This is my Hiryu. It means Fire Dragon in Japanese, even though I am actually Chinese in origin. As you can see though, the blades have a very intricate Chinese Fire Dragon design on them. Dragons are ancient Grimm, supposedly having lived thousands of year before even Mankind was created. As such, they learned not to mess with us, even though we died more than they did. Although it is believed Dragon Grimm became extinct a long time ago. They were a great and proud Grimm race."

"It seems we are now partners. Let us keep going on the way to the temple now. I can hear others fighting Grimm already, and I have heard talk of many dangerous Grimm species living in this forest including Death Stalkers and Nevermores. No need to spend more time here than is needed." Reduco heads off towards a random direction.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Zerrakyo finally kept up with Parole. "Please Parole, never use that power to do this again." Zerrakyo was heaving heavily from running after Parole.

"Hehe. Sorry Zerr, I forgot you don't run a lot. I'll try to remember."

"Please do this time." Zerrakyo finally caught his breath, and just in time to hear some rustling in the bushes. Zerrakyo listens closely, and sees a girl in red and gold armor being chased after by a Death Stalker. Zerrakyo looks at her with his mouth wide open. He thinks to himself, What in all of Hell is wrong with these first years? Granted, Parole isn't exactly human either, but for the gods's sakes, isn't anyone normal?

"Zerr! we should follow her! Maybe she can lead us to the temple!"

"Worth a try I guess."

They both run after the girl in armor. Finally, they are led to the temple, but Zerrakyo stops Parole from going out into the open. He sees the ones he saw earlier, including the young girl and the one in armor just get thrown towards the rest. He looks up to see a blondie catch a White Snowflake and fall on their asses. That worked for the little hero eh? Zerrakyo then sees an Ursa charge in, and fall down. A orange haired girl hops off its back. Again Zerrakyo is stunned. A Chinese guy in green with black hair follows the one with orange. A hot blond runs in with a girl wearing black. Parole shouts out, "Kitty!"

"Shush Parole. If no one knows then there is no need to tell them."

"You're no fun sometimes Zerr."

Zerrakyo keeps watching. Two people come up from behind them. Those two tap Zerrakyo and Parole on the shoulders. When Zerrakyo and Parole turn around, they see Reduco and Hyperion there.

"It seems you two have found these people interesting as well?" Hyperion asks.

"Very much so," Zerrakyo responds.

All of the people in the clearing go off on their own after a few events, heading back to the hill. Zerrakyo, Parole, Hyperion, and Reduco go out into the clearing themselves to get their own relics. While they walk towards the temple, Zerrakyo feels a disturbance in the wind.

"Everyone be careful, something is coming. By the feel of it, it feels human, or something close to human size."

The man in the cloak from earlier comes down from the sky and lands in front of them. "Hello little children. I think it is time to play, don't you? Hahaha!"

Zerrakyo unsheathes his sword from its scabbard; Parole unhooks the straps on her broad sword; Hyperion pulls out his box and unfold his scythe; and Reduco takes out his sword and shield. They all get into their respective stances, and wait. The man in the cloak opens the cloak a bit in front in order to pull out two small wooden-textured guns. He aims them at one of the students, and says, "Who to fight first? Hahaha!"

The man fires the guns in rapid succession. The bullets fly towards Hyperion. Reduco gets in their way and blocks them with his shield. When he does so, the chain starts to glow brown. The brown color does not go past half way down the chain though. Hyperion runs up to the man in the cloak, and spins on him, swinging his scythe around to the man's back. The man turns one of his guns to his back, and it transforms into a medium-sized dagger. The man blocks the scythe, only to have Hyperion swing the other side of the scythe around so the opposite blade strikes the man's left side. Hyperion is surprised to see that his scythe didn't go through.

Hyperion backs off quickly. he starts going over simulations in his head. It seems as though Reduco was telling the truth about his weapon, although I do not see what the color on it means. These other two are just standing there waiting for something. Although, it seems as if they are conversing amongst themselves. "Hey! You two! How about you help us here, huh? i a sure we could use it!"

Zerrakyo and Parole look over to Hyperion when he shouts at them. Parole immediately says, "Okay! Sit back and relax! You too, Zerr! just wait for me to do it."

"Go on Parole, I know you can."

Parole runs off towards the man in the cloak. She raises the giant broad sword as if it weighed nothing, and swung it so fast even the attacker was surprised. He was quick enough to deflect Parole's blade, but even with that he still lost control of himself from the sheer weight of the sword being smashed onto his arms.

"Oh my gods, my arms! Aaahhh!"

"Oh come on now, I didn't even apply that much! Zerr can handle more than that by at least five times! You're no fun!" Parole kept running around the man, swinging her Bromyde as if it weighed as much as a butter knife.

Hyperion looked on at Parole doing this, thinking of some strategy that he could use to put this ability to his advantage. But first in his mind was this: How the hell was she doing this? That broad sword was almost as tall as she was. And it certainly weighed more than was possible for a Human Grimm to lift on its own, which is a very big feat. Meanwhile, Reduco just has his jaw dropped to the floor, both in amazement at her strength, and at her beauty.

"What the fuck are you, you tiny ass girl?!" The man was being pushed back farther and farther with each swing Parole made of her broad sword.

"Parole! That's enough! stop playing with him, and make him go away already!" Zerrakyo yelled at her.

"Aw. Alright Zerr." Parole backed off from the man in the cloak. She waved her right hand in the air, and lifted her sword to point the tip directly at the man. As she waved her hand, Hyperion saw the air change. Ripples form in the air, and Parole raises the broad sword as if it was a feather.

Parole smiles at the man and says to him, "My sword is called Bromyde. Do you see what it can do?" Parole holds the sword as if it was a gun, and she put her fingers into a loop on the hilt. She pulls a lever, and the tip of the blade, about two inches of the tip, opens up to reveal an one and a half inch thick gun barrel. Parole aims at the man, and she pulls the trigger. A red round is loosed from the barrel and heads towards the man. The man pulls his cloak about him to protect himself, but when the round hit him, it exploded into fire. His cloak caught on fire, and it started to burn away.

The man yelled at the hunters-in-training, "This isn't over, you little shits! I will have my revenge, I swear!" The man jumps high into the air, and he disappears.

Hyperion stares at where the man disappeared. He thinks he sees something, and points there with his left hand, but nothing happens, so he gives up.

Zerrakyo says to the rest, "I think it is about time to get what we came here for, don't you all think so too?"

Parole and Hyperion go up to the temple. All around the temple were chess pieces, the royal pieces. Parole picked up the black queen piece, while Hyperion picked up the black king piece. They then walk off to join Zerrakyo and Reduco.

Hyperion speaks up. "Since it seems we will be good friends for a long time, how about we introduce ourselves to each other, just go around. I guess I will start. My name is Hyperion. My weapon is called the Kazeryu, and it is a collapsable pendulum scythe beta. My semblance is Heat. I can create heat within my own body and other objects as well. Next." Hyperion looks at Parole.

"Me? Ok! Hello, my name is Parole Yeel. My weapon is called Bromyde. It is a broad sword and buster rifle. The blade is made from red and white diamonds, and the rounds are made from ice and fire dust. I create the rounds from the dust crystals within my own body, giving me an infinite source of ammo. My semblance is Gravity. I can create a space in which I can manipulate the Gravitational Force within that set space. This allows me to decrease the force of gravity around me so I can swing me sword any which way, and also allows me to increase the force to make my sword hit harder. i can also change the flow in which gravity moves, as in to the right, left, or even up. I still need to learn to control it though, and as such Zerr says I shouldn't use different flows yet. Glad to meet you!"

Reduco speaks up next. "Me name is Reduco Calcuro. My name, or first name at least, is Latin for "I lead back." My weapon is called The Garrison. It is a sword and a shield type weapon. The chain connecting the sword hilt to the shield point is made from a special artificially created dust crystal given to my father by the Schnee Dust Corporation head for saving the head's life. I had it crafted for my weapon. What it allows me to do is this: Any physical hit taken by my shield has all energy absorbed into the shield and transferred to the chain. The shield will absorb all natural, scientific, and even dust energies without fail. Only dust energies if they come from a direct hit by a physical object. So like a bullet or blade coated in it. It will then be transferred to my sword. When I swing my sword, the natural energy used in the swing, and all energy absorbed by the last hit on my shield will be given back in full, making my sword very powerful at times. Sadly it does have one drawback. In order to use the chain part, it needs to collect enough energy so that the chain is a sparkling fresh water blue color filled half way down the chain. Otherwise it will just be a normal hit. I have yet to unlock my semblance, my I am adept at aura usage, and can make adequate barriers."

"My name is Zerrakyo Ratokida. My weapon is called the Tradokil. It is a Japanese sword called a nodachi, but it can fold up to create a giant ninja star, which has a hold in the middle for what I like to call "Crowd Control" and serrated spikes along the edge. Each spike is in the shape of a triangle, and can kill. My semblance is Wind. It used to be Strengthening, but nit too long ago I got a Wind Dust crystal core put into my body to replace a part of my heart that malfunctioned. The dust crystal powers the machine that keeps my blood pumping, but as a result my semblance changed. I can now control the wind. It is more of a sensory semblance than anything. Most if what I can do is sense if something is coming, or is

F there is any changes to the wind or pressure or weather. Not exactly useful in battle, but scouting is a skill of mine anyway. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Zerrakyo bows to them all in turn.

After initiation is over, teams are being announced in front of the academy students.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four obtained the black bishop pieces. from this day forward, you shall be known as... Team CRDL. Led by... Cardin Winchester."

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You four obtained the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you shall be known as... Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc."

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You four obtained the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you shall be known as... Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose."

Reduco goes wide eyed. "A Schnee is actually in this school?! Wow, I guess I should treat her nicely eh? I owe her family a lot, just like her father did to us. He repaid us of course, and I am proof of that."

"Shush, Reduco. We are next," Hyperion whispers to Reduco.

The four warriors walk up on stage to get their name. "Zerrakyo Ratokida, Parole Yeel, Hyperion, Redcuo Calcuro. You four obtained the black king and queen set. Your team name from now on shall be... Team ZPHR. Led by... Zerrakyo Ratokida."

"Zerr! Congratulations, you're our leader!" Parole hugs Zerrakyo tightly.

"Yes yes, I heard him, Parole. You can stop now. Aagg. You are a bit too tight again, Parole."

"Of course, sorry Zerr." Parole looked a bit sad that she couldn't hug him longer.

As the days went by, and the students had to prepare for classes, our young warriors were going to have a great and very odd first year.


	2. First Day of Classes!

It was a peaceful day at Beacon Academy, except for the few and far between fights between team members. Students were preparing for their first classes, and also preparing their rooms. The newer teams were preparing their rooms. One of the teams farther down the hall was really loud. Zerrakyo assumed it was the one called RWBY.

"Hey Zerr! Let's go out and kill some Grimm or fight with other teams!"

"No Parole. We need to be getting ready for class."

"But Zerr, we have that fat guy first. I hear he is always telling stories of how he fought Grimm, but none of them are true!"

"Parole, never doubt for a second these teachers. They may not look like the best fighters, or even the best teachers, but do be aware that they have been hunters and huntresses for a while now. Some of them even longer than I have been alive."

"Hmph. Fine then, I'll get my books."

Parole and Zerrakyo keep gathering up the books, while Reduco is far away from them. Actually he is just far from Zerrakyo, but he wants to be near Parole. She looks like a good person to him. Hyperion is off at the school store to gather food for breakfast, since he does not like the food the school gave out yesterday.

After a few minutes go by, Zerrakyo hears some fast-paced footsteps outside. He looks out to see two teams running down the hall; Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Zerrakyo just scoffs at the idiot running to get nowhere so fast.

"Hey guys. Did you know that classes will be starting in about five minutes?" Hyperion says as he walks in, gets his stuff, and walks back out.

Zerrakyo and Reduco jump up. "What?!" they both say together. Zerrakyo, Reduco, and Parole hurry up to get their stuff, and start running like the "idiots" from before.

The four of them arrive late. Or rather, Hyperion gets there a second before class starts, and the other three are late. Hyperion says to them, "Never be late or early, and you will be good in life. Come on."

The teacher yelled at them, "Do you kids mind not being late for my class on the first day? I can understand it if you get lost, but you should have a map, correct?"

Zerrakyo steps up, out of breath. "I am sincerely sorry sir for my team's lateness. I can assure you that it will not happen again, sir! And," Zerrakyo stands up straight, "I am leader of Team ZPHR, Zerrakyo Ratokida. I take full responsibility for my team's lateness, minus Hyperion since he was here on time. If any punishment is to come to this team, I will take it all in full. Thank you very much sir!" Zerrakyo bows to Peter, the teacher.

"This is just a warning this time. Please do not be late again." Team RWBY runs in now, very late. "You kids! Why are you all coming in late?!"

"I. I am so sorry! We will get to our seats right away!"

The session goes on, and Peter asks the class, "Ok. Now who here thinks that they have the heart to be a true hunter or huntress?"

"I do sir!" Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, raises her hand and steps up.

"Very good! Get ready, for your opponent is in that cage."

A Boarbatusk, a boar-type Grimm, was in the cage, patiently waiting for its chance to get free. Peter let it out, and the Boarbatusk charged Weiss. She dodged left and right, blocked it a few times too. But then the Boarbatusk curled into a ball and spun around and around vertically, and it charged straight at Weiss, knocking her back, and throwing her rapier far behind her. Zerrakyo chuckled at her for being so weak. One of Weiss's teammates was cheering her on, and Weiss yelled "Shut up!" at her. Zerrakyo's chuckle became a laugh. Weiss was trying to dodge the Boarbatusk, but it became harder and harder without her rapier. Finally, Weiss Schnee used her semblance, the Glyphs. She made a Glyph to block the Boarbatusk's rolling charge, then she ran back and got her rapier. The Boarbatusk was back up, and was about to charge, when Weiss swooped in at a fast pace and stabbed it through. The Boarbatusk fell down and began to disintegrate.

"Heh. Guess she isn't that bad for someone raised who was like a queen. Maybe she will be more interesting later on though," Zerrakyo said to his teammates. "What did you guys think? Especially you Hyperion?"

Hyperion thinks for a few minutes. He then says, "For sure she has potential, and might be able to tap it at anytime if she would try, but with the life she must've had being a Schnee, I wouldn't be surprised that she can already use her semblance. It seems her whole team is very odd. Especially that young one in red. Ruby Rose, correct?"

"Yeah. I hear she and the big breasted blonde are half sisters. The team name is RWBY, for Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. And Blake is a Faunus according to Parole. Correct, Parole?" Reduco said.

"Yeah. She is a cat Faunus. Her bow is actually just her ears with a ribbon. I don't think her team knows though, or at least that snow flake doesn't. If she did I doubt she would stay on that team. But it is so strange. Why would she be hiding it? I let my Faunus nature out all the time. It is especially noticeable when I am asleep."

"Wait, you are a Faunus, Parole?" Hyperion asked.

"Yeah, she is. She's a rare breed. Actually, I am pretty sure she is the last of her kind. She is a Dragon Faunus. Dragon Faunus went into hiding a very long time ago and have been since then, so no one knows they even exist anymore. When Parole was born, she somehow had the features of them, even though both her parents are human. I first learned it when she got angry at a boy who picked on me at the playground, and she cut him open with only her bare hands. That was when her claws had started growing, kinda like a puppies, only sharper and bigger," Zerrakyo told them.

The bell to change classes and the students went separate ways. Reduco ran up to catch Weiss.

"Hey Ms. Schnee! Wait up!"

"Ugh. What do you want?"

"I just want to thank you in place of your father for my weapon. If it wasn't for that special dust he gave my family I wouldn't have The Garrison."

"The Garrison, huh? Then you must be from the Calcuro family? It seems your father saved mine a long time ago, before we were even born. Don't think just because he did that that I owe you or you owe me. I don't need anything you have anyway." Weiss turns to walk away.

"Wait Ms. Schnee!" Reduco chases after her, but trips when someone puts their leg out. Reduco falls on Weiss, and they go down to the floor. "Oh I am so sorry, Ms. Schnee. It won't happen again I swear!"

Ruby comes up to them and pulls Reduco off of Weiss. "She is my girlfriend! Leave Weiss alone!"

Weiss go wide-eyed. "Ruby! I said don't talk about that outside the room!"

"But he was going to try and have play time with you, Weiss!"

"No, I swear I wasn't! I tripped is all! Trust me I would never."

Ruby just sticks out her tongue and drags Weiss off. "Ruby!"

The bell rang again to signal next class was starting. Reduco ran to class.

Next class was Dr. Oobleck's. It was history. Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester apparently though it would be funny to play around, and as such got an extra assignment.

Later that night, Hyperion couldn't sleep. He stood atop the balcony looking out over the region and the school. "This has been happening since my first day here. And I arrived here three days before most people did. Maybe I am not wanted here either?" Hyperion hears someone coming, and hides behind a pillar.

Jaune Arc come out with the girl that was in red and gold armor. Hey started talking about something, and Jaune yelled at her. He then yelled loud enough so that Hyperion could hear him, "I am just a failure! I don't belong here. I got hands on some fake transcripts so I could be a hunter like my father and grandfather. But I just never could. So I wormed my way in. I don't need any of your sympathy. Please, just leave me alone, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha left Jaune, and Hyperion slipped out while Cardin came out from a floor below and talked with Jaune.

Hyperion went straight to Ozpin's office in the tall clock tower. He told Ozpin, "Why is it that so many students here have so many problems? That Red Riding Hood kid has insane amount of power radiating from her. That Snow Flake is so prissy but yet so strong. That Shadow Ninja Cat is so to-herself it isn't funny, but yet she has a strange backstory. That Super Saiyan chick has a weapon that should be illegal! Pyrrha is already a famous warrior, that Orange Booper is so carefree yet insane herself. That green monk is just so normal! Also, how is it a kid with fake transcripts got in here, huh?! Shouldn't you have checked his background?"

Ozpin just sighs from the hoard of questions. "Hyperion, you know, you are a complete anomaly to me. Which is saying a lot. I cannot imagine you even existing. Truthfully, I wish to make this school the best. And I can and will do it with Jaune Arc. I know his transcripts are fake. I know he has no battle experience or even knowledge of basic Remnant history. But his determination is parallel to none. I would have to say Jaune Arc has the potential to be much like his great grandfather during the war. Now, Hyperion, if you would please keep this secret to yourself, I think you will have a great time at this academy. And also keep in mind, Jaune Arc is not the only person I am keeping an eye on within this new first year's class."

"You are talking about this Team RWBY? Those four girls that I doubt can get along?"

"Do not doubt things when you won't know what will happen. Ruby Rose is the daughter of Summer Rose, who happened to be an excellent warrior that went well beyond the standards of Huntresses. Weiss Schnee is a daring girl. Even living the good life with the hint of risk from the White Fang, she is here to change her fate. Blake Belladonna is certainly a mystery, but I am sure you and your team knows who she really is. And Yang Xiao Long. She and Ruby Rose share a father. Their mothers were on the same Team within this very academy. I can assure you they are good people. But to the point, no. I was talking about Team ZPHR. All four of you are beyond even my own comprehension. Your leader is a man two years over the normal age of first years. Parole Yeel is a Faunus that I have not seen before and not even any staff at the other schools have. We do not even know what kind she is. You are a mystery within yourself. A great strategist, no doubt. You can take any situation and make it go in your favor. But your weapon is limited to being a collapsible scythe, with two blades on it. Why would you make a weapon so simple? And then there is Reduco Calcuro, a boy who seems to be very energetic, and also quite smart. He got a 91 on his last history test. Of course you got over a hundred somehow, but oh well. Oobleck is a very nice person after all. Please keep the team you are in in check, and tell that to Zerrakyo as well. He is the leader. Now I must be going. We teachers have a council meeting at the Vale Hall. Good bye, Hyperion."

"Tsst. See you, Mr. Great and powerful Ozpin. By the way, Parole is a Dragon Faunus." Hyperion walks out of Ozpin's office in a temper, while Ozpin has a smile on his face because of the name Hyperion just gave him.

What will be awaiting our four warriors next time? Well, whatever it will be, hopefully they will not get into too much trouble.


End file.
